


【VD】乌尔苏拉

by Thealchemist1991



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29357613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thealchemist1991/pseuds/Thealchemist1991
Summary: Summary：布恩迪亚家族的女人乌尔苏拉，经历百年后，几乎心灰意冷*。注意要素：奇怪的双面煎蛋（有关于哥的分身的私设），扩张器，双性，水煎，尼禄是但丁生的。有器官描写和其他令人不适的要素。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 12





	【VD】乌尔苏拉

那种隐秘而难耐的快感和麻痒让他不甘地从沉溺的梦境中醒来。但丁嘟囔着抱怨的话，饱胀的错觉让他不情不愿地抬起手臂。黑夜仍然沉寂，他听到维吉尔在背后略显粗粝的呼吸，他们两人的心跳声，血液在脑袋里流淌吼叫的细微声响，以及从未如此喧嚣的黑暗背后的声音。

……给他。但丁在半梦半醒的思绪中突然想到。液体从他肿痛收缩的后穴溢出，牵连流淌在腿缝间。他的另一个性征因为兄长的挑拨显现在软垂的阴茎和股缝之间的会阴处，湿软发粘，一小股一小股地吐露着蜜液——此时被挤压在腿间的火烫阴茎蹭得发酸发痒。维吉尔叼住他后颈一小片皮肤轻轻拉扯，然后松开，舔了两下。但丁发出软弱的，意义不明的哼叫，手伸到后面去推维吉尔。

他自问为何会陷入这样的困境。他在做的是一切他从未期望能够做到的事情——他的脑袋昏昏沉沉，眼睛里酸涩发干，皮肤发红发热，被像一个玩偶一样摸来摸去。他疲惫地任由自己倒在维吉尔的怀抱里，像是被引诱的年轻人，摸到了秘密的入口又收回手，希望其实那扇门扉从未存在……也许只是过去的所有夜晚都过于安静了，比纸牌更难以琢磨。

维吉尔退出来一点，又把顶端塞回但丁湿润温暖的巢穴。那里乖顺地含着他的阴茎，有规律地收缩吮吸着，节奏舒缓，让他的焦躁暂时得到平复。但丁像被包裹在温热的水中一般无法呼吸，大腿无力地抖动。这种感觉突然变得陌生——他不再是大胆而野性十足的庇拉尔·特尔内拉，他是乌尔苏拉——那个将要承受一切，将过去的影子和现在混在一起的人。他不可避免地回忆起从塔上回来的那一年，他被怀孕折磨得呕吐，吃什么都觉得坏了胃口——半夜里他惊醒时已经一身冷汗，临盆的剧痛伴随着预感——你要活下去，你的责任就是看到最后，而这也是其中的一环。他生下一个健康精神的男婴，胎毛蜷曲，湿漉漉地贴在额头上。他自顾自地呻吟起来，头痛欲裂。

他支持不住，继续昏昏沉沉地睡倒过去，手臂和腿抽痛着。维吉尔扣住他的膝盖弯掰开他的大腿，因为太用力捏出一点青紫的痕迹。他有些不满于但丁的态度，但介于繁育期的本能，他不能对自己的配偶过于粗暴。因此他只是暂时忍耐下怒气和烦躁，然后继续用但丁的屁股解决他的生理需求。空气里充满麝香和柑橘的味道，贴在他们湿润的皮肤上。

于是就这么沉默下去……维吉尔发现但丁多话的情况变少了——至少比以前，他们年轻的时候更沉默。也许他们只是找不到能够交谈的话题，因为彼此都发现自己不再像自己以为的那样了解对方了。不久前他们还在魔界，最后一天兄弟俩几乎没有和对方说话，只是沉默地走着，但丁跟在维吉尔后面。他们从魔界的一边走到另一边，看到与天边相连的暗红色海面，和嶙峋的白色巨石所组成的景象。红色海洋带着淡淡的血腥味，对于恶魔来说也许就像他们诞生的羊水一样。但丁停下脚步，张嘴似乎想要询问什么，但是又很快闭上嘴巴。

“你在担心什么？”维吉尔问，顺着但丁的视线看过去。他只看到模糊不清的魔界的天空，以及几乎连着天际的混沌不堪的血水。恶魔和传说中的那些家伙不太一样——大部分更喜欢得过且过，只要沉沦在挥霍不完的血，堕落在食欲和暴力中即可，就像这片晦暗不明的土地。对于挣扎在黑暗中的，上帝给予光明；而对于生活于白昼的，上帝展露人性*——而对于温吞的，不前也不后的，不暗也不明的，混沌而中庸的，上帝却一定要惩罚——如果那是温吞的水，一定要将他从嘴里吐出去。

“……不，我只是在想，”但丁指了指魔界几乎没有分别的边界线。“我明白为什么恶魔都想离开这里，到人间去闹腾了。这里……什么都分辨不清。很模糊，你明白吗。”  
“……我们走吧。”维吉尔沉默了一下，然后说。但丁下意识地握住他的手指。

但是也不是在红墓市……和我离开这里。维吉尔躺在但丁身边想。也许他真的会这么说。他们是半魔，永远带着非人的那一面，所以如果伤害他人会让但丁痛苦，他们就该远离人群。也许他会像悲剧开端的那个人一样，带着自己的妻子奔向世界尽头，在那里建立他的族群……世界尽头的马孔多……大地上白色卵形的岩石，阳光下的冰，丛林和鬣蜥……也许他只是想要让但丁只属于自己一个人。……但他知道，但丁永远不会只属于一个人，而且他肯定不会离开——他会用温和的眼睛看着自己，然后意志坚定地说，我们哪里都不去，我们在这里。

人群……同样的会伤害他。他从儿子身边的女孩那里听说过关于他们被流言骚扰和恶意伤害的经历——人类害怕他们，但如果他们发现，恶魔的皮肤同样会被火箭炮和榴弹穿透，接近不死之身的寄生虫也能被火焰烧尽，那么谁知道他们会不会获得愚蠢的自信心来逼迫他们。这……很不寻常，因为维吉尔过去未曾畏惧过恶魔，更无需提防人类——人类软弱得非同一般。

维吉尔没有回答自己的问题。他看着面前的人。但丁和他一样都不是完全的恶魔——他不喜欢恶魔，但是追求恶魔的力量，终究还是为了防止突如其来的失败和死亡。但丁则不是……他知道但丁曾经试过很多种被杀死的方法，却异常自信，仿佛自己永远不会死去。现在也……如果维吉尔要在他的睡眠中谋杀但丁，他的弟弟不会有任何感觉；如果现在有一个恶毒的诅咒逐渐毒害他，最后会让他浑身的血液沸腾起泡直到把他毒死，但丁也不会有所察觉。但丁不是不死之身，而维吉尔也不再是了。他感到焦虑和恐惧，因为他不想屈服于任何死神，或者使他们沦为倦怠于时间的人。

但是，即使如此，他还是找到但丁。但丁的存在在他心中唤起从未放在心上的恐惧，关于最黑暗，最冲动的念头的恐惧。但是同样的，但丁温热的笑声让他了解另一种力量：那种教会他绝望，敬畏，靠近和远离……让他明白为什么要恐惧死亡的力量。

维吉尔突然放下叉子，把它搁在盘子旁边。但丁察觉到他似乎有话要说，于是停止了阅读，将报纸往下挪了挪，目光越过纸张上方看着他的哥哥。  
“……我爱你。”他说，脸上一副平静的神色。就像终于确信了自己生前的感情能让他主宰死亡一般。  
“噢。天哪。”但丁回答，同样非常平静。“我以为我们都老了，但是看来你比我想的还要年轻。”

——————————  
完成了今天对于事务所二层的修缮后，房间里弥漫着燥热的热气粉尘团块，然而他们两个都没兴致再去擦地板了。但丁觉得他们应该犒劳一下自己——所以…

他感到眼前的人好像在粉尘漂浮发光的空气中漂浮闪动，神秘的手势和词语无法组成正常的句子……他松懈了，因此放任自己陷入酒精导致的微弱幻觉中。过去他喝得越多就会越容易想到过去，但是也越容易忍耐关于过去的回忆，因此他并不抵触这把双刃剑。直到他被维吉尔拦腰抱起扛回卧室为止，他都深陷困惑和不安。

但丁常常会答应维吉尔一些异乎寻常，甚至令人怀疑的要求——尤其是喝了几杯之后。他闭上眼睛，不去看镜子中自己坐在维吉尔腿上大张双腿的样子——尤其是屁股里艰难而可怜地含着他的屌——环状肌肉被撑开到极限而失去褶皱，随着但丁的颤抖而微微收缩。然而一个冰冷，带着锋利气息的边缘擦过他的腿根，然后贴在他闭合的穴口。那个带着弧度的尖嘴探入他刚被维吉尔用手指玩到流水的雌穴，然后插进去，像是一条冰或是冷血动物的鼻吻。但丁的呼吸变得非常急促，手指收紧在维吉尔的手腕上。

维吉尔以外科手术医生的残酷态度精确而稳定地操作金属扩阴器，让它以一种平稳的速度逐渐撑开但丁的阴道。但丁颤抖起来，但是没有挣扎，因为他了解胡乱扭动只会让这种感觉更为不适。冰冷的金属紧紧贴在阴唇和内壁上，直到撑开到一种令他感到略微刺痛的程度。两边的阴唇被撑到两侧几乎看不清楚，穴口暴露在略显寒冷的空气中，试图往回缩，却做不到，只能一个劲地抖动。

“这真是……”维吉尔嘶哑的声音在他耳边，呼出的气息让他的耳廓瘙痒。“这里……还没有被插进去不是吗？……”  
但丁从半睁开的眼睛里模糊地看到镜子里的自己。他前面的穴口大张着，被分开的阴唇中间，内里的肉在轻轻收缩着。粉红色的肉壁层层挤叠颤抖，边缘发红而微微刺痛，流淌着透明的液体。仔细看可以窥探到一点最深处的子宫口，淡粉色而柔软，像一种蛰伏的生物，因为察觉到但丁的恐惧而紧缩于甬道末端。已经生育过一次的小口因为魔人的体质而收紧，仿佛未曾有人造访过。

“……妈的，你这变态。”他呻吟起来，瘫软在胞兄的手臂里。维吉尔就着这样的姿态稳定地操着他的屁股，而前面的小洞却无人问津——但是，扩阴器的冰冷光芒被反射在他的视野里，随着维吉尔的动作摇晃起伏，让但丁产生一种被凶器反复穿透的错觉。  
那像是另一个器官，根本不属于他。然而那是维吉尔带给他的，他并没有拒绝的机会。他用那种面对孕育者会有的崇敬又恐惧的心情面对自己的这一部分，有时候又觉得这是他们乱伦的诅咒——但是，但是他们的孩子又那么健康，那么正常——他意识到了这一点，继续呻吟着，往后缩起身体，像只寻求温暖的动物。

——他莫名其妙地得到了阴道高潮，那感觉仿佛地震，而他像是头一次做爱的男孩一样剧烈发抖，发烧一样小声喃喃着什么，被扔到天空又摔下来。他的雌穴抽搐缩紧，被金属挡住，因而酸痛发麻，流出的水液顺着扩张器的开口滴落在地。  
“……但丁。”维吉尔说，声音因为隐秘的快感而发颤。他伸手去旋松扩张器，然后把那刑具取下来。他略显病态的控制欲在脑袋里轰隆作响。

冰冷的触感把深陷迷惑的但丁从恍惚中唤醒。他面前是令他悚然的异质：蓝色的透明的——维吉尔的分身——那半透明而冰冷的无机质眼睛向上瞄了一眼，没有说一个字。但丁怀疑其实这家伙其实根本不会说话——思绪却轻易被分身凉凉的手指用力打断。他们一前一后拉开但丁的腿抱着他的腰，粗大的阴茎分别抵在雌穴和股缝上。

“不——不——住手——”他挣扎起来，挥动虚软的左手。维吉尔发出了一声低沉而愉快的笑，手指伸下去触摸但丁后穴翻出来的嫩肉，充满玩味地摁住轻轻拉扯了两下。  
但丁无力地推搡维吉尔的手臂，身体的重量被冰冷的分身掐着大腿支撑起来。他肿胀抽痛又发痒的阴道口还未来得及收缩放松，那根蓝色的阴茎就捅进他的雌穴，摩擦着每一处发红湿润的敏感点长驱直入。但丁爆发出带着叫骂声的哭喊，随后又像是被噎住了一般失去了声音。维吉尔在身后安抚式地吻他的耳朵和肩膀，他的胞弟闻起来像是温热的牛奶和蜷缩的幼兽。

……如果他们没有经历那一切。但丁边被两根形状相同，粗硬狰狞的阴茎操到哽咽，一边昏昏乎乎地想着。维吉尔是不是会成为像V那样的穷酸诗人……？不，那些干花标本和狂热信笺是不存在的，也不会存在绝望的狂热和在阳台下笨拙求爱的年轻人——这些都不可能是他。也许最后维吉尔还是会回来，不，一定会——妈妈，不知道她看到乱伦的儿子们会怎么想？她会在愤怒和焦虑中掩面痛哭吗？还是会下令让家里进入永远的服丧状态？还是说她会擦干眼泪来安抚她不安的儿子？——他们死定了。

他像被掐断声音的垂死者一样发出微弱的哀嚎。维吉尔从身后抱住他，把他往两根阴茎上摁——分身的那根阴茎深深捅入但丁发痛的子宫口，而维吉尔本人则抵进结肠，磨蹭着那让但丁痉挛的敏感点。在但丁呛咳着射出来的时候，前后两个洞穴几乎同时被白浊填满——两条甬道都抽搐收缩起来，把但丁完全击溃：这过于恐怖，完全失去控制，完全邪恶。他又闻到冰凉的血腥味道，像是魔界那温吞，堕落的残留。他突然觉得自己如此无力，软弱，追忆起过去的时候像是不如意的中年人。离生命最该快乐的时候已经太远，而现在才开始思考，需要更多粘土的温暖气味，野蛮的尘土和泥巴，以及很多年轻人能被容许的小小错误——反正维吉尔应该指引他。

没有人想听关于死亡和过去的故事，每个人都想听爱情故事，那种纯洁的，热烈的，无可保留的爱情故事。但爱情一定不仅仅是高尚的东西，那是低劣的，自私的，丑恶的感情的混合，因为你要残忍地对待你的爱。但丁在维吉尔收回分身，低下头来慢慢吻他的时候这么想到。我们的家族就像布恩迪亚一样充满孤独，拼命想要解出这问题的答案，却充满了死亡和乱伦，暴力血腥的弑亲行为。

残忍。是的，但丁想到，维吉尔本性残忍。甚至，他也许在母亲腹中就缺乏一个真诚的情人的能力。现在维吉尔并非不想去爱，而是漂浮太久，无力去爱。但丁自己则是另一种情况：他被动的等待和愤世嫉俗，他没有在塔上毅然追随兄弟并付出生命，这都是因为在爱意和对爱的恐惧两种情感的战争中，恐惧和责任感总是占了上风。但丁明白只有尼禄，自己还未曾付出过作为父母的爱来抚养的孩子，自己未曾哺育也未曾爱护过的儿子——拥有活力，对人类的爱和执着的尼禄，才是那个有着无穷勇气的人，拥有着斯巴达希望他们能拥有的品质。

然而，在维吉尔的残忍中他却发现同样的迟疑，恐惧和爱——他们的故事都是奇异而残忍的故事，就像历经数十年仍然残留在他身上的那种疼痛。他们都还是小孩——他们忍耐过一切，经历过一切。

但丁感觉自己眼角的一点泪水和汗水浸湿了床单，于是他支起身子，把脑袋搁到维吉尔的颈窝上。也许是激素作祟，也许不是，但他的确想哭——他过了这么多年，忍耐了这么多事情，却始终在小心翼翼地窥探属于过去的道路。

1.庇拉尔·特尔内拉，乌尔苏拉：都是《百年孤独》里的女性角色，都活了很久，几乎看遍了布恩迪亚家族的历史。庇拉尔·特尔内拉是一位非常大胆的女性，乌尔苏拉则是最开头和自己的表兄何塞·阿尔卡蒂奥·布恩迪亚近亲结合而开始家族被诅咒命运的女人。乌尔苏拉活过了约五代人，毕生都在维系家族血脉的延续，直到最后安静地死去。

2.对于挣扎在黑暗中的，上帝给予光明；而对于生活于白昼的，上帝展露人性*：威廉布莱克《天真的预言》


End file.
